sledging fun
by BAUMember
Summary: Lucy Danny lindsay Mac and Stella all go sledging, which forms a new relationship, smakced, not smexy but cute and fluffy...


A/N, Ok here is another story from me, and it's inspired by all the snow we have here in Scotland. Enjoy...

Early December and the snow was falling on New York city, Mac smiled at little Lucy Messer who was proudly showing her new snow boots off as she walked back and forth threw his office.

"Do you like them Uncle Mac" four year old Lucy asked as she climbed onto his knee, "Yes they are very pink" Mac smiled as he looked down at the little boots that swung back and forth next to his legs.

"Mommy helped pick them, daddy don't like pink" Lucy replied with a smile, "He says boys don't like pink" "Do you like pink Uncle Mac" Lucy then asked as he tilted her head to look at Mac, "Em yes it's a nice colour" Mac replied.

Mac and Lucy chatted for a few moments until a knock at the door interrupted them, "You ready Lucy Lou" Danny asked as he walked into the office followed by Lindsay then Stella.

"Yes daddy" Lucy excitedly replied, "I go sledge" she proudly announced to everyone in the room. which made the adults laugh.

"You are going sledging" Lindsay corrected, "Uh huh" Lucy nodded looking at her mom, Lindsay shook her head in defeat, "She gets that from her daddy I see, he pronunciations of her words" Stella asked, to which Lindsay just nodded earning a sideways look from her husband.

"Uncle Mac you want to come" Lucy asked, "And Auntie Stella" Lucy quickly said as she looked across the room, Stella was sitting on the sofa she smiled at the little girl, "That sounds like fun, I have never been sledging before" Stella announced as the adults in the room turned and looked at her.

"You have never been sledging, did you not go as a child" Mac asked a little shocked, "No we were never allowed, me and the other kids used to sit in our rooms and watch the other children in the city have fun in the snow" Stella sighed, as the memories of her childhood at the orphanage came flooding back.

"I'm sorry" Mac whispered, he felt his heart tear in two when Stella relived her time at St Basil's; he knew her childhood had been tough, but it had made Stella the person she is today.

"Well that's it then we will meet you in 1 hour, to go sledging, now go home and get sorted" Lindsay smiled as she picked Lucy up and left the office Danny followed close by, Mac and Stella watched the family leave and looked at each other, "We best get ready then" Mac smiled as he stood up and reached for his jacket and keys,

1 Hour Later Mac Stella Lindsay Danny and Lucy walked up the biggest hill just outside of the city, Danny held the wooden sleigh, placing it down he sat upon in and held his arms out for Lucy, "You ready kiddo" he asked.

"Yes go Daddy" Lucy cheered, Lindsay stood a few feet away taking pictures, as Danny moved the sleigh they were soon heading down the slope at full speed, Lucy's laughter could be heard all around.

"Wheee Daddy" she screamed, Stella smiled as she watched the sleigh get smaller until it came to a stop in the level surface.

"You ready to have a go" Danny asked Stella as he finally reached the top, he was breathless from carrying Lucy and pulling the sleigh, Stella's eyes darted from Danny to Mac then back to Danny, "I'm not sure" Stella replied a little nervous.

Mac could sense her nervousness, "I will go down with you if you like" he smiled gently taking her hand in his, Stella nodded which earned a hug and cheer form Lucy.

Mac sat on the sleigh first and waited for Stella, she sat in between his legs, pressing her bum gently against his groin she felt Mac's arms wrap around her middle and pull her close; she placed her hands upon his and smiled.

"Ready" Mac whispered in her ear, his warm breath tickled her cool face, "Yes" Stella smiled, soon they where speeding off down the hill, Stella let out a scream of laugher as they went faster.

Hitting the bottom they both went flying off the sleigh and into the snow Mac held Stella and they rolled a few times before coming to a stop, Mac was on top of Stella his body pressed against hers.

"So how was that" Mac asked as he looked into Stella's eyes, "It was fun" Stella replied, they both stayed silent for a moment before Mac leant in a little closer, his lips brushed against Stella's as they shared a first kiss.

They were about to deepen the kiss, but the ringing of Mac's phone interrupted them, picking it up he answered, "Yes Danny", "Mac can you and a Stella play tonsil tennis later and bring my daughters sleigh back up here before she causes a avalanche with her yelling" Danny said down the phone "Uncle Mac my sleigh" was all Mac could hear in the background, he and Stella both laughed as they stood up, "On our way" Mac said before hanging up.

"So fancy playing tonsil tennis later" Mac asked brushing snow from Stella's face, and placing a kiss on her cheek, "Yes" Stella smiled.

Holding hands the walked up the hill towards the Messer's and a very unhappy Lucy, "Sorry Lucy" Stella smiled as she patted the little girls head, "So you two finally seen sense then" Lindsay asked with a smile. "Yes I think we have" Mac replied wrapping his arms around Stella and pulling her close.

"Well about time" Danny said as he sat back on the sleigh with Lucy, they went off down the hill again, and kept going until it started to get dark, "Right home time" Danny announced, earning a small cry form Lucy.

Walking back down the hill Lucy was carried by Danny who held Lindsay's hand, walking a few feet away the newly formed couple Mac and Stella held hands and stole sneaky smiles at each other, "You fancy a coffee at mine" he whispered in her ear, "Sounds nice, I like the taste of coffee" Stella grinned as she licked her lips, Mac stopped her and pulled her close, pressing his lips to hers, his hands found her hair as hers where wrapped round his back, Lindsay Danny and Lucy smiled as they looked on.

"See you Monday" Danny yelled as they carried on walking down the hill, Mac waved his hand as he deepened the kiss, soon they were the only ones left on the snowy covered hill, and for all they cared they could be the only two people left on the earth, this was their moment and they would enjoy it.

A/N So did u like it, please let me; know I have a few more one shots and a new multi chapter on the way...


End file.
